


Charlie/Reader Scary Movie Night

by space_simpcess



Category: Charlie Barber - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Halloween, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_simpcess/pseuds/space_simpcess
Summary: His hands slid up your legs slowly and you felt him lean closer to you. “Are you scared already?” He whispered close to your covered head. His hands stopped on top of your thighs, fingers spanning the width of them. You nodded yes. He pulled the blanket off your head and you were overwhelmed with how close he was.“There’s no need to be scared. Especially when Daddy is here to take care of you, princess.”
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Charlie/Reader Scary Movie Night

“We watched a comedy last night, Charlie.”

“Yeah I know, but everything is so serious all the time and you know I love listening to you laugh.”

Charlie playfully reached down to tickle your sides and you slapped his hands away, fake scowling in return as you tried to hide the giggles that were threatening to escape your throat.

“I hate my laugh!” 

“It’s perfect. Everything about you is perfect, you know that.” Charlie pulled you in and kissed you on the forehead.

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed Charlie’s hand and led him to the couch.

Being in love was easy with Charlie.

He was always so kind to you. He let you have what you wanted even if you didn’t deserve it. Sometimes it made you feel bad, but you knew he did everything he did for you because he loved you. 

It used to embarrass you that you were so much younger than him. Charlie had met you your senior year of college at the last showing of a production you successfully directed. Your professor had introduced the two of you with your future career in mind. Charlie hasn’t been able to keep out from between your legs since. 

“I really think we should watch something scary,” you said in your sweetest voice as you pulled him down to the couch with you. “You know, we haven’t watched a scary movie together yet. I think it’s probably because you’re a scared little boy under that big, serious exterior of yours.”

“Careful, princess.” he warned. 

You thought about pressing him further, knowing that doing so would result in him buried deep in your pussy with a fist full of your hair tangled in between his fingers. He was looking at you, ember eyes taunting like he dared you to test him. You bit your bottom lip as you thought about all the different ways he would have you if you teased him just a little bit more…. 

“Besides, I’ve told you that I hate scary movies because they’re cheesy.” he said as he ran one of his hands through his dark, messy waves.

“I think it would be fun! Plus it’s hallowee-”

“I hate halloween.”

“Charlie come on!” You all but begged now, already heading to the horror movie section of Netflix knowing that it was only a matter of time before he gave you what you wanted. 

“Fine.” He huffed, earning an excited giggle from you. 

“Thanks Daddy.” You winked at him before sliding away to grab a blanket.

It took everything in Charlie not to react to what you had just said to him. He watched you carefully as you practically danced over to the basket where the blankets were. You were wearing cotton pajama shorts that barely covered anything. Your oversized t-shirt lifted slightly as you bent to collect everything, exposing how little your shorts actually covered. 

Charlie’s eyes darkened when he saw the curve of your ass come into view. He traced every inch of it with his eyes and discovered that you weren’t wearing panties. He didn’t try to conceal the smile that was now growing on his full lips as he thought of every way he was going to keep the both of you from watching whatever stupid fucking movie you chose for them. 

“What?” You said as you walked back over him.

He held his beer in one hand and covered his mouth with his other, lifting his eyebrows in what looked like...amusement? 

You sat the blankets beside him and sighed as you walked over to dim the lights. His apartment was small and warm, the epitome of comfort. You loved spending time here even when he wasn’t home, working on whatever project he had started at his theater company. You somewhat co-directed with him now even though he fought for control at first. Charlie knew that the two of you shared the same dream, and he would be extremely jealous if you learned from anyone but him. He taught you more than you could have ever asked for.

After the lights were dimmed to where you wanted them (not too dark but not bright enough where he could see you wincing every time something slightly scary happened) you sat down again beside Charlie. He finished his beer and sat it down on the table beside him and flipped off the lamp. You started to fold your legs underneath you when he grabbed both your ankles and pulled until your legs were situated across his lap. You adjusted your back into the corner of the sofa and knew that he was doing this so he could have a direct line of sight to your face. You were going to have to keep it together tonight or he was going to make fun of you for being the scared one after you antagonized him earlier. 

“Aliens? Ghosts? Cult stuff? What sounds good?” You asked as you started to browse through the movies. 

“It depends, what is my fearless girl into?”  
Biting the inside of your cheek you focused on not blushing at the sweet names he called you. 

“I’m thinking something paranormal, maybe?”

“So ghosts. Truly frightening.” He teased again as he rolled his eyes and brushed some loose hair behind your ear.

“Shut up, Charlie Barber.” You mumbled at him and he chuckled. One of the Paranormal Activity movies popped up on the screen so you played it and fixed the blanket until it was over both of you. 

The movie started pretty slowly. Different clips from home videos of a small family played on the screen. You were growing bored so you decided to focus on Charlie instead. 

He sat there chewing on his bottom lip. He seemed to be focused on whatever the family on the tv was talking about. His hair fell in ringlets at his shoulders. He hadn’t cut it in a while because he knew you liked the way it looked longer. You loved that he let you play with it while he was looking over notes he took at rehearsals. He even let you braid it once, but only because it felt good and he was too focused on his work to ask you to stop. 

Your eyes fell to his chest next, it was rising and falling slowly as he relaxed against the couch. He was wearing a long sleeve grey shirt and you admired the way it fit to his body. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows allowing you to see all the veins and muscles spanning from his forearms to his hands. A familiar warmth tingled in your lower stomach and you pressed your legs together trying to suppress the needy feeling that was growing there. You’ve always had a thing for how big and strong his hands were. You often grew wet just from watching him take notes, his hand engulfing the pen he wrote with. Watching his hands always reminded you of how perfectly they felt around your small throat. 

Charlie felt you move and he tightened his grip on your calf that he had been holding. He didn’t look at you and you were thankful. You were sure that he would have seen you blushing in the light that reflected off the screen. You suddenly wished that his hands were under the blanket instead of resting on top. 

It was getting harder to control your thoughts now so you decided to focus on the television again. Things were starting to pick up in the movie and you felt your heart rate rise. Was it from the poltergeist activity or because you were thinking of the way Charlie’s hands would feel on your bare skin? This earned a shiver from you and you pulled the blanket further up until it was below your nose. You were ready to hide in it the second the movie got too much. 

Just as you suspected it was going to happen, something in the movie made you jump. You squealed and pulled the blanket over your face and waited until you were brave enough to peek out again. 

From under the cover you heard Charlie chuckle and felt him begin to move. You didn’t want to see his stupid amused face mocking you so you stayed hidden a few seconds longer. You gasped when you felt his hands softly touch your legs under the blanket. 

This was his chance, he thought to himself. He had been waiting so patiently to sneak his hands underneath the cover, letting you enjoy the movie you begged to watch. He kept his hands on top of the blanket for as long as he could manage because he knew the second he felt your skin under his fingertips it would be over. 

His hands slid up your legs slowly and you felt him lean closer to you. “Are you scared already?” He whispered close to your covered head. His hands stopped on top of your thighs, fingers spanning the width of them. You nodded yes. He pulled the blanket off your head and you were overwhelmed with how close he was. 

“There’s no need to be scared. Especially when Daddy is here to take care of you, princess.” 

Before you could blink Charlie wrapped his hand around the back of your neck and pulled your face to his. He kissed you with a force that made your head spin and you sighed as his tongue traced your bottom lip lightly. He pulled away slightly as he slid his fingertips under the hem of your cotton shorts. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice you weren’t wearing any underwear?” 

His fingers were creeping dangerously close to where you wanted them, but he began to slowly pull them back out of your shorts to tease you. 

“I-“ you started to speak when he grabbed your thigh, making you forget every word you’ve ever learned. 

“First, you taunt me and make me watch a stupid movie you know I’ll hate. Then you parade around my place wearing hardly anything and expect me not to notice you aren’t wearing any underwear? And now my little slut needs to be taken care of, doesn’t she?”

“Yes, Charlie.” You breathed as he started moving his hand to the top of your shorts. 

“Charlie?” His hand stopped as soon as you said his name. 

“I’m sorry,” you breathed. “Yes, Daddy.” 

Charlie groaned and started moving his hand back to his intended position so that he could rip off your shorts. 

“Good girl.” He smiled right before pulling your shorts down your legs and throwing them somewhere in the dark room. 

His lips were on yours again and he ran his hand up your side, stopping when he reached your breast. He pushed your bra up just enough to expose your tits and began to massage them as he kissed you. He pulled away again just to watch you squirm as he rolled a nipple between his fingertips. Your lips parted slightly and a whimper escaped. He grunted and decided he needed to see all of you squirming beneath him. 

“Sit up.” 

Knowing what he wanted, you sat up and began to remove the rest of your clothes. You discarded them in the same general direction in the dark room as your shorts. 

“God…. you’re so fucking beautiful.”

Charlie looked at you like you were a goddess. He woke up every day and worshiped the ground you walked on. 

Wanting more you grabbed his hand and led it to the place you needed him most, your eyes never leaving his. When you placed it there, Charlie clenched his jaw to keep from moaning. His eyes grew impossibly dark as he felt how wet you were for him. 

“Oh, baby girl.” He groaned as he slid his fingers back and forth across your wet folds causing you to moan loudly. 

“I bet you weren’t even watching the movie, were you?”

You shook your head and thought back to all the ways you were imagining him fucking you on this couch. 

“Let me guess, you were thinking about how deep-“ he sank two long fingers into your pussy “-my fingers can reach inside you.” 

You whimpered and your head rolled back.

Charlie started pumping into you slowly as he leaned in closer to you. His fingers were curled in a way that reached all the spots he knew would make you crumble for him. 

“Were you thinking about how my thumb-“ he brought his thumb up to your clit and started rubbing slow circles “-would rub this perfect clit while my fingers filled your pretty little cunt?”

“Fuck….Charlie” 

He began pumping his fingers faster when you moaned his name. 

“Do you want me to make you cum, princess?” His breathing was growing heavier as he felt your walls beginning to clench around him. You closed your eyes and grabbed his shirt in your fist. Charlie growled. 

“Do. You. Want. To. Cum.” 

“Daddy… please” you whined between heavy pants. “Please, I want to cum.” 

“That’s my good girl.” 

He pumped his fingers in and out of you fast now and the sounds of your moans, profanity, and wet pussy filled the room. 

“Cum for me baby. Cum on Daddy’s fingers.”

That’s all it took. Everything around you disappeared as you came harder than you ever had before. 

A dark chuckle rumbled in his chest and he pulled you on top of him without giving you a chance to calm down from your high. He had you straddling his lap before you could figure out what was happening. 

“I thought you wanted to watch a scary movie?” 

“I did,” you panted. “We can watch it another day.” You said as you grabbed for the remote. The movie was towards the middle now and you weren’t sure what was going on anyway. Some loud bangs and screaming filled the room. You didn’t know if it was just because you were paying attention now or because it was just starting to get interesting. 

“No, if you wanted to watch it you’re going to watch it.” 

You looked down at him confused, a little v forming between your eyebrows. Charlie grabbed your face and moved it so you could see the reflection of the tv in the mirror behind the couch. 

“You’re going to watch it while I fuck you.” 

That familiar warmth was already growing between your legs again and you wondered if you could get any more wet than you already were. 

Charlie lifted his hips and pulled his pants low enough to free his dick. It was impossibly hard and throbbing, precum already dripping from the head of his cock. Seeing how big he was surprised you every time. Every part of Charlie was perfect, but his dick took the winning prize. 

He grabbed both sides of your ass and positioned you to where he was against your entrance. 

“If you take your eyes off the movie I will stop fucking you. Do you understand, baby girl?” 

You nodded. 

“I am the only thing that gets to make you scream, princess.” 

He thrusted into you. Hard. 

“Fuck… baby….” 

You moaned as you grinded into him, matching his rhythm. Your eyes were fixed on the reflection of the television behind him, but you couldn’t focus on anything other than how he seemed to fill you up entirely. He sucked one of your tits into his mouth and moaned as he rolled his tongue across your hard nipple. 

“You feel so good for me.” He moaned again but this time it was much louder. He wasn’t trying to hide it anymore. 

“My good little girl, riding my dick and watching that stupid movie just like I asked her too.” 

He brought his hands to your ass now and gripped it hard. He was driving his hips into you faster now.

“Charlie…” you put your forehead against his and reached your hand between your bodies to rub your clit. He must have been too focused on how you felt around him to notice you weren’t watching the movie anymore like he told you to. He cussed and moaned your name as he heard your bodies slapping together. You started to fade away as you rubbed your clit faster as he pounded so deep into you that you could feel him in your stomach. 

“Cum again for me. Please cum with me baby,” he whined now. 

His voice always had a way of making you come undone. You screamed his name as you came on his dick. He moaned your name loudly in return. 

The two of you sat there for a while until your breathing slowed. He stood up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. Charlie walked around the room turning the tv and the lights off. 

“We can watch it later if you want to.” he said, planting a kiss on the side of your head. 

“I thought you hated horror movies?” You said as he carried you to the bedroom. 

“If you want to watch it, we will watch it. I want what makes you happy, love.” 

He laid you down on the bed and pulled the covers over you, planting a kiss on your forehead before he walked to his side of the bed. After taking his clothes off, Charlie climbed in the bed beside you. 

“You know, maybe I don’t hate Halloween so much after all.” 

You smiled as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fun little one shot! I've never written anything like this before so please be nice. It's just for fun! 
> 
> -Mads


End file.
